


Gift that you give to me

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Corset Piercings, Multi, Other, Perverse bang, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you do a corset piercing?” Gwaine asked over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift that you give to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quintessy)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quintessy)aaages ago and I never got around to writing it, so this fest seemed like the perfect opportunity. Thanks to[](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/) **vix_spes** for the (multiple!) look over, and everyone for encouraging me along the way! Title from 'No one knows' by Queens of the Stone Age

Gwaine took more snaps of Gwen’s tattoo machine. She was doing a huge back piece of a phoenix, full of reds, oranges, and purples. He circled around to the front to take a snap of the girl that Gwen was working on. He smiled at the young woman, who grinned back at him. Gwen’s eyes flicked across to Gwaine, who nodded. Gwen paused, eyes taking in her work.

“You doing ok?” Gwaine asked the blonde woman.

“Yeah. It’s – buzzy,” she said, sounding slightly shaky.

“You alright to continue, Elena?” Gwen asked.

“Maybe a glass of water?” She asked.

“I’ll get it,” Gwen said, sighing as she stood up. Gwaine watched her stretch out her back as she walked, and he knew he’d be giving her a massage later.

Gwaine took a few more shots of Elena’s piece. “It’s looking awesome. How much more is there to do?”

“A few more hours, I think.”

Gwen nodded as she walked back over, handing a glass to Elena. “I’m almost done here, but it needs one more session to finish off details and shading.”

“I’ll definitely want a photo of the finished piece,” Gwaine said.

“Of course,” Elena replied. “You want to put them on the site, yeah?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. It’s Gwen’s work. I’m just the canvas.” Elena shrugged, leaning forward once more. Gwen flexed her fingers and picked up the needle. Gwaine watched as she re-arranged Elena slightly then focused once more on her art. Gwaine loved watching her work. He snapped one more shot, focusing on Gwen’s sure grip on the needle, the way she wiped the excess ink and blood off the lines then stood up. Elena gave him a thumbs up and he waved, walking out to the shop.

A young man was sitting on the couch in the waiting area, one leg bouncing up and down.

“Nervous?” Gwaine asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

“A little?” The guy said.

“What you in for?”

“Tongue piercing.”

“Cool, Merlin then. You’ll be fine. Merlin’s great.”

“Did he do yours?” The boy asked, eyes flitting over Gwaine’s ear and lip piercings.

“He did my scaffold,” Gwaine said, turning to show the guy his ear. “He is good, don’t sweat it.”

“Gwaine, are you molesting the customers again?” Merlin’s voice came from the doorway to his workroom.

“I am comforting this poor newbie, I’ll have you know. And telling him how awesome you are,” Gwaine said, affecting a shocked look.

“Whatever,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “You want to come through, Gilli? Ignore everything Gwaine says, he’s an idiot.”

“Hey!”

The guy gets up and walks over to Merlin, biting his lip. Merlin smiles comfortingly and sticks his tongue out at Gwaine over Gilli’s head. Gwaine just laughs and starts flicking through the photos he’d just taken, deleting the dud shots.

~~~

Gwaine locked the door of the shop at 6pm.

“Another day,” Merlin said, putting the day’s takings into the safe.

“Another successful day,” Gwaine replied. “Got some great shots to upload on the website.”

“Excellent. About time you earned your keep.”

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know being on top of your marketing and social networking is a full time occupation. I work _tirelessly_ , and deserve more praise.”

Merlin just laughed.

“Gwen! Merlin’s being mean!”

“Now, now. No need to fight, boys. Unless you’re fighting over whose turn it is to order take-out. Because I vote not it.” Gwen said, stretching her arms out over her head.

“Take-out sounds good. Pizza?” Merlin suggested.

“Pizza sounds good,” Gwaine said.

Gwen nodded. “No pineapple, please.”

Merlin and Gwaine continued bickering as they walked up the stairs to the flat they shared above the shop. Gwen shoved the phone at them, and went to shower. Eventually Gwaine relented and rang up, ordering their usual, on the condition he could pick the film they watched that evening.

~~~

Gwaine settled on the sofa, and tugged Gwen closer.

“Come on, I’ll give you a massage.”

“Are you sure?” Gwen asked, but rolled her shoulders as she did so.

“Yup,” Gwaine said, patting the sofa. Merlin shifted to the floor to make room for them to sit comfortably. Gwen turned slightly, threading her fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“Thanks,” she said. Gwaine dug his thumbs into her back, seeking out all the knots there. Gwen groaned and dropped her head forward.

“Feeling better?” Gwaine asked

“Yeah. Worth it, too.”

“It is, some of your best work, Gwen,” Merlin said.

“Thanks, Merlin,” Gwen said, smiling. Merlin twisted his head and caught her hand, kissing her fingers.

~~~

Gwaine idly flicked through the trade magazines scattered across the table in the waiting area of the shop.

There was a shot of a woman. The length of her back was criss-crossed by deep red ribbon, threaded through large hoops, which in turn were attached to rings piercing her skin. Her skin was pulled slightly taut by the hoops. It looked amazing.

“Corset piercing,” Gwaine murmured, reading the caption. He had never heard of it before, and was intrigued about how it worked, and how it felt.

“Hey, Merlin.”

Merlin poked his head through the door, wiping his hands on a paper towel. He threw it in the bin as he passed it, walking over to Gwaine. “Yeah?”

“You busy?”

“Nope, why?” Merlin sat on the sofa next to him.

“Have you ever done a corset piercing?”

“No. They’re rare, why?”

Gwaine turned the magazine to show Merlin the picture. “Just being nosy.”

“Fair enough. They’re a lot of work. A lot of them are temporary ones – that one is. Nice party piece though,” Merlin said, taking the magazine out of Gwaine’s hands and looking closer at the picture.

“Hmm,” Gwaine said.

~~~

Gwaine couldn’t get the idea out of his head. He loved getting pierced; everything from the shocky pain and endorphins to the stinging of the saltwater during aftercare to the way his skin looked with steel threaded through it.

Every time Gwaine bent or twisted he wondered how it would feel with a corset piercing. Would it hurt, where his skin was tugged? Would he be able to feel the ribbon slide along his back? How long would it last?

Gwaine typed the words into Google Image a couple of times. Some of the pictures were obviously fake, and others were pretty scary, but most of them were just amazing. He read the wiki page, researched healing times, how it was done, likelihood of infection, until it became less fantasy and more plan.

~~~

“Could you do a corset piercing?” Gwaine asked over dinner. Gwen looked up from her plate.

“Yeah, a temp one. Why?” Merlin asked.

“Just wondering,” Gwaine said, shrugging.

“You’ve been just wondering since you saw that picture in the magazine,” Merlin said.

“Gwaine, do you want another piercing?” Gwen asked.

“Maybe? I mean. It just looked like it felt amazing, you know? And you know what I’m like when I’ve got something in my head.”

“Worse than Merlin,” Gwen said.

“Hey!” Merlin shouted.

“But I don’t know,” Gwaine said, hurriedly. He was nervous, stomach tense. It was out there now, for Merlin and Gwen to judge as they wish.

“Well, we can do some more research,” Merlin offered.

~~~

Merlin did some more research, Gwaine and Gwen looking over his shoulder.

“Would you want a permanent one or a play one first?” Merlin asked.

“What’s the difference?” Gwaine asked.

“A play one doesn’t last very long – you pierce the skin with hoops, which pulls and tugs the skin, so are very likely to be rejected.”

“The permanent ones are done with bars?” Gwen asked.

“You can get special bars for piercing through the surface of the skin. Still a high chance of rejection but with proper care they can last a month or so.” Merlin said.

“How does the ribbon work then?”

“Sorry, you can get rings that attach to the bars.” Merlin pulled up a picture. “See, it’s not pulling the skin as much, so it’ll stay longer.”

Gwaine frowned. He was torn, he wanted the tug on his skin, but he also wanted to be able to wear under his clothes, in the queue at Asda, and in the Post Office. He wanted that thrill.

“Maybe a play piercing first?” Gwaine suggested. “Just to try it out.”

“I agree,” Gwen said, her hand resting low on Gwaine’s back.  
~~~

They chose to do it on a Sunday, when the shop was closed. Gwen, Merlin, and Gwaine were in the back, in Merlin’s workroom. Gwaine was shirtless, lying on his front, piercing chair reclined, arms hanging awkwardly by his side. He wanted to pillow his head on them but that would pull the skin on his back. Gwen was sitting at Gwaine’s head, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah,” Gwaine said, voice rough with anticipation.

“Ok,” Merlin said.

Gwaine heard the squeaking wheels of the trolley being pushed towards him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax his muscles. Gwen smiled at him reassuringly. He took her hand from his arm and held it.

“Right, going to mark the skin where the piercings need to go. Don’t want them to be wonky,” Merlin said, laughing breathlessly.

Gwaine bit his lip at the first touch of the pen on his back.

“Tickles.”

“Don’t move, Jesus,” Merlin said, resting a hand on Gwaine’s hip. Gwaine could feel the heat of Merlin’s hand bleed through the latex gloves he was wearing. Gwaine mentally counted the pairs of marks – they were only doing six pairs, just to try it out.

“Right, first one. Tongs now.”

Gwaine took a deep breath as Merlin pinched his skin. The tongs were shockingly cool where they grabbed him.

“And now needle,” Merlin murmured, and Gwaine blew out a breath as he felt the slow burn of the needle.

“And ring.” Gwaine scrunched his face as the metal ring was threaded through his skin, tugging it slightly. There was an audible click as the ball slot into place.

Gwaine huffed a laugh. “First one done.”

“Yeah.”

“Well done,” Gwen said.

Gwaine broke out in gooseflesh as Merlin cleaned around the area with a cloth.

“Lovely. How’re you doing?” Merlin asked, gloved hand coming up to rest on Gwaine’s shoulder.

“Good,” Gwaine said.

“You’re doing well, sweetie,” Gwen said, scratching her nails gently over his skull; a reward. Gwaine hummed and settled once more. His cock started to swell, nothing urgent, just a pleasant pressure to go with the sensations at his back.

“And again,” Merlin said. Gwaine lost himself in the process, endorphins buzzing through his head, pulsing down to his dick. His back felt hot and raw, Gwen’s hands a lovely cool counter-point, stroking his forehead and face.

Halfway through the process, Gwen got him some water, holding the glass and straw so Gwaine could drink without moving too much. He shifted a little, pins and needles prickling in his legs and feet. He flexed, bending his feet up and gasped.

“You ok?” Gwen asked.

“Cramp in my legs,” Gwaine said through gritted teeth. Standing up was going to be no fun at all. Merlin stopped and stood back, letting Gwen move to Gwaine’s legs, rubbing some feeling back into them. The pain faded slowly, and Gwaine could relax a little again.

“Ok, I’m ok. Thanks,” Gwaine said.

“Don’t worry,” Merlin said, gently leaning over and kissing a shoulder. “We’ve got plenty of time. Gonna start again,” Merlin said, placing the tongs once more.

Gwaine didn’t have long to go, he knew this, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes.

“And you’re done,” Merlin said. Gwaine blinked his eyes open and shook his head slightly to clear it.

Gwen grinned. “You did good, you both did.”

“One problem. Might need a hand getting up,” Gwaine admitted. He wasn’t looking forward to getting up. His back was one huge hot patch, and he imagined moving would pull in a way that would make everything hurt in a not entirely fun way.

“Of course, hang on.”

Merlin and Gwen took a side each, hands steadying Gwaine’s hips and side as he pushed himself up as smoothly as he could manage. He leaned heavily on them, legs almost dead from staying so still for so long, as well as his back being on fire.

It was very uncomfortable, but worth it when he was finally vertical.

“God, that feels good,” he groaned, straightening up. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous, but you’re not laced up yet,” Gwen said.

“I’ll take a photo first, then we’ll lace you up,” Merlin said. Gwaine rested his chin on his chest, presenting his back. The camera snapped behind him.

“Look,” Merlin said, passing him the camera. Gwaine flicked through the shots. Twelve rings adorned his back, reddened and slightly swollen. Gwaine grinned, a frisson of excitement passing through him, making his cock twitch. He’d actually got it done.

“Thanks,” Gwaine said, cupping Merlin’s face and kissing him. Merlin melted into the kiss, hand slipping down Gwaine’s front to cup his cock.

“Didn’t realise you’d like it so much,” Merlin murmured.

“It’s incredible,” Gwaine said, feeling light-headed and shaky with the adrenaline

“Shall we get you laced up?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, yes,” Gwaine stuttered slightly, tripping over himself to finish the piercing.

“I’ll get the ribbon,” Gwen said, giving Gwaine’s back a quick stroke between the piercing, hands wonderfully cool still.

“How are your hands still cold?”

Gwen shrugged, “you’re not complaining.”

“Hell, no, it’s wonderful. Just weird.”

Gwen gave him a quick spank – he shuddered, cock fully hard now - before picking up the ribbon. It was a deep blue silk one, wide and smooth. Gwaine swallowed as Gwen stepped behind him.

“Let me know if I hurt you,” she whispered. Gwaine nodded. Merlin moved to Gwaine’s side, so he was still in Gwaine’s peripheral vision, but could see what was going on.

Gwaine could just hear the ribbon brushing against the metal, a soft shushing sound. He flinched as it tugged his over-sensitive skin.

“Sorry,” Gwen murmured, stopping her movements.

“s’fine,” Gwaine said, itching for her to finish so he could see. He wished he’d thought of setting up some mirrors so he could watch. Next time, maybe. Gwen was gentler from then on, the tugs becoming something different, something altogether more pleasurable.

Merlin bit his lip as he watched, hands clenching and unclenching, like he wanted to reach out and touch. Gwen’s hands made their way down Gwaine’s back.

“And, a bow,” she said. “You’re done. Wow,” she said.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Merlin said.

“I want to see,” Gwaine all but pleaded. Merlin nodded, picking up the camera once more. A few clicks and Merlin handed the camera to Gwaine. Gwaine could feel his skin stretch a bit when he moved, the ribbon brushing against his skin.

Gwaine looked at the photos. His back looked raw still, highlighted by the dark ribbon crossing it. Gwen had tied a perfect bow at the bottom, finishing off the piece. Gwaine loved it.

“It’s -”

“Perfect,” Gwen finished, eyes wide.

“Yeah.”

“As a professional, I want to say that I advise you to do no strenuous exercise this soon after piercings,” Merlin said, voice shaking slightly.

“You two’ll have to do all the work then, won’t you?” Gwaine said. He was aching in more ways than one and was not going to pass up this opportunity.

“Yes,” Gwen said. “Come on, bedroom. We’ll figure out how to keep Gwaine off his back,”

They trip up the stairs, Gwaine going first. The bedroom seemed miles away, hallway stretching out forever. Gwen started tugging at Merlin’s clothes the second they got through the door. Gwaine sat on the bed and watched, grinning fiercely. They were beautiful, the pair of them, and Gwaine was so fucking lucky. He palmed himself through his jeans, biting back a groan.

Gwen walked over to him, naked and smiling. Gwaine reached out to stroke hands down her sides. She tugged him to his feet, and started undoing his jeans. He lifted his arse so Gwen could pull his jeans down and off. His boxers followed, and Gwen threw them somewhere over her shoulder.

“Let’s see,” Merlin said, coming up to Gwaine’s side. Gwen stood up and stepped back, and Gwaine carefully stood up, turning so they could see his back easier. He looked over his shoulder, straining to see if he could see the top rings. He couldn’t, but if he lifted his head he could see two pairs of eyes roaming over him, and Gwaine flushed hot all over, his arousal dialling up a notch as he saw the looks of want on their faces.

Merlin moved first, reaching out to run his fingers over the ribbon crossing his back.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked, looking apprehensive under the arousal.

“Good, not dizzy, nauseated, anything like that,” Gwaine nodded. He turned and pulled Merlin into a kiss. “I just feel really good,” he whispered, as he pulled back.

Gwaine turned to Gwen and kissed her, fingers shifting through her curls. Gwen gasped into his mouth as he slipped his hands down her shoulders to her breasts, thumbing at her nipples.

Merlin was a warm line down his side, and Gwaine slipped one hand around Merlin’s waist. He smiled into Gwen’s mouth when he felt Merlin press kisses into his shoulder.

“I have an idea,” Gwaine said, pushing Gwen down on to the bed. Gwen allowed Gwaine to part her legs and he knelt between them.

“Oh,” she gasped, shifting her thighs. Gwaine kissed her knee, brushing his beard along her skin. She twitched her leg, and Gwaine wrapped his hands around her knees. He kissed further down, scraping his teeth slightly, loving the feel of being surrounded by her smooth skin.

Gwaine vaguely heard Merlin gasp. Gwaine looked up, and saw Merlin kneeling on the bed, Gwen’s hand wrapped around his cock. He groaned and dipped his tongue into her, loving the taste of her.

He licked around her clit, just teasing gently. Gwen started panting, getting wetter under Gwaine’s tongue.

“Holy fuck that looks good,” Merlin said. “I wish you could see yourself, Gwaine.”

Gwaine hummed, and Gwen panted, thighs clenching around him. Gwaine sucked at her clit gently,  
groaning as she cried out. Gwaine’s erection throbbed, and he squeezed it gently, not wanting to come too soon. Gwen threaded a hand in Gwaine’s hair and ground rhythmically against him, panting loudly. Gwaine could feel Gwen’s thighs shuddering slightly around him. She cried out as she came, pulling at Gwaine’s hair.

Gwaine pulled away slowly, kissing Gwen’s thigh and knee as he straightened up. He wiped his face as he sat back. Gwen was sucking Merlin’s cock, and Merlin was panting and shuddering. Gwaine couldn’t wait any longer and tugged at his cock, grunting. He curled up as he came, and the feeling of the ribbons tugging at his piercings sparked down his spine, making him cry out.

Gwaine slumped forward against the bed, panting. Gwen groaned and the mattress moved under Gwaine’s head.

“You coming up here?” Merlin asked. Gwaine yawned and stumbled to his feet. Gwen and Merlin shifted to make a space for him, and Gwaine crawled onto the bed and lay face-down. He must’ve drifted off, because the next thing he knew Merlin’s voice was drawing him from sleep.

“I just want to clean this up a bit, ok?” Merlin whispered, breath ruffling Gwaine’s hair. Gwaine murmured something, and Merlin must’ve taken it as a yes, because the mattress shifted and there was a cool draft down the side of his body. Gwaine drifted for a while, listening to Gwen’s soft snuffling not-snores (Gwen refused to believe she snored, despite Merlin and Gwaine telling her she did. Not-snores were the closest they got to a compromise).

“Going to sting a little, I’ll be gentle,” Merlin said when he came back.

“’k,” Gwaine said. The cool sting of the alcohol woke Gwaine up fully, and he breathed through the sensations.

“This ok?”

“Yeah,” Gwaine said. Merlin finished up, dabbing the excess off with a soft towel. The mattress dipped as Merlin lay down again. Gwaine shifted to press a kiss into Merlin’s shoulder.

“Night.”

“Night,” Merlin replied, rolling over on his side.

~~~

Gwaine groaned as he woke up, face buried in his pillow. He was amazed he’d managed to stay on his front overnight, although his back was sore and stiff, and it was going to take a long time to get up.

The bed was disappointingly empty, which was incentive enough to get out of bed. Gwaine pushed up with his arms slowly, hissing as his skin stretched.

“Ok, I’m up,” he said to himself, smiling. He was sore, but now he was standing, and more awake, the events of last night came back to him fully. _Worth it_ , he thought.

Gwaine pulled on the loosest shirt he owned, and a pair of jeans, and headed down to the kitchen.

“Morning,” Gwen said, sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper.

“Morning.” Gwaine kissed her on the forehead and flicked the kettle on. “Where’s Merlin?”

“Milk run,” Gwen replied. Gwaine grunted and turned the kettle on. He looked up as the door opened, and Merlin walked in with a bottle of milk.

“Oh, morning Gwaine,” Merlin said, smiling. “How’re you feeling?”

“Still good. Stiff, but that was to be expected.”

“Good,” Merlin said, handing the milk over. Gwaine made three cups of tea and placed them on the table. He sat down at the table, aware that he couldn’t lean back against the chair as he normally would.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Gwaine asked.

“I’ve got Elena back in for her final session, so you’ll want to get your camera sorted for that,” Gwen said. “Other than that, I’m quiet. What about you, Merlin?”

“I’m fully booked from eleven onwards. Mostly simple stuff; a couple of lobes, a scaffold, and an eyebrow.” Merlin took a drink. “Got plenty of time to sort Gwaine out first.”

Gwaine nodded. “Yes, yes, I get it; you can take them out after breakfast.”

“We can do more,” Gwen said, stroking Gwaine’s arm. “A more permanent one, maybe?”

“Of course,” Merlin said, nodding. “I just want to make sure you don’t scar or get infected. Then you won’t be able to get re-pierced at all.”

Gwaine nodded. He knew the other two were being sound, and were right; he just couldn’t help but feel sad that he was having to give up his piercings already.

~~~

Gwaine and Merlin headed down the Merlin’s workroom after breakfast, and sat on the chair, facing sideways. The process of taking the rings out wouldn’t be as involved as the piercing, thankfully. Merlin pulled on some gloves and started to pull the trolley to the chair

“I was thinking, actually, we should get a proper photo first, be good for the site.”

Merlin stopped what he was doing, and looked at Gwaine.

“What?” Gwaine asked.

“I don’t think I’m comfortable with that. This is ours,” Merlin said. “I want to keep it just for us.”

“But, it’s your work, we should show it off. You’re good at what you do, Merlin.”

“And we can take pictures next time, if we want to. Of the more permanent one,” Merlin said, coming around to Gwaine’s front. “But this, there’s too much attached to it. Don’t you think?”

Gwaine thought back to the roughly taken photos of the night before, the way Gwen and Merlin had looked at him, and found he agreed. He didn’t want to share.

“Ok, you make a good point.” Merlin beamed and leaned down, kissing Gwaine.

“Ok,” Merlin said, moving back to behind Gwaine. “First one is coming out now.”

Gwaine squeezed his eyes shut as Merlin removed the ball from the first ring, and dropped it into the bowl on the trolley with a clink. There was a smooth pulling as the ring followed. Merlin dabbed each one with alcohol, hand firm against Gwaine’s back.

Gwaine relaxed into it, feeling coddled and cared for, with Merlin’s quiet concentration and care behind him.

~~~~

Gwaine grinned. It was his birthday, and Merlin and Gwen had insisted he not drink a single drop of alcohol. He had no idea what the pair of them were planning, but he was willing to bet he was going to enjoy it.

Merlin led him into his workroom, Gwen close behind. The room was already set up, and Gwaine sat down on the chair, bouncing slightly.

“So, how do you want me?”

“On your front, please,” Merlin said. Gwaine grinned and stood up kissing Merlin hard. He was still grinning when he pulled away and turned to Gwen, dragging her in for a forceful kiss.

“Love you two,” he said happily, lying on his front.

“And we love you,” Gwen said, hand in his hair.

Merlin let out a deep breath and started, dotting Gwaine’s skin with a washable marker.

“How many?” Gwaine asked.

“I was thinking six again, it worked well enough last time.” Merlin said, pulling some of Gwaine’s skin into the tongs.

“Sounds good to me.”

“They look further apart,” Gwen said, looking over Gwaine’s shoulder.

“Yes, I thought we could go for more cover, if you agree, Gwaine?”

“Yes, yes. More is good,” Gwaine said, happy to submit to Merlin and Gwen’s wants; they enjoyed this just as much as he did.

“I’m going to use bars this time, should last longer,” Merlin said. Gwaine nodded as much as he could.

“Best birthday,” Gwaine murmured.

“Good,” Merlin said, and Gwaine could see Gwen grinning. She pulled a length of ribbon out of her pocket, deep green this time.

“Excellent,” Gwaine said, happily, taking a deep breath as the first needle slid into his skin.

The process took longer, this time, Merlin taking even more care to place the bars perfectly. They felt heavier, not terribly so, but Gwaine knew he’d be able to feel them, even after they’d healed. He was looking forward to it.

He was shaky after it was done, sitting on the chair for a while. Gwen got him a drink and helped cool him down.

“Maybe just sleep tonight?” Merlin suggested, arranging Gwaine so he was leaning against Merlin slightly. Gwaine nodded reluctantly.

“Sorry, guys.”

“Don’t be daft,” Merlin tutted, kissing Gwaine’s forehead. Gwaine was kicking himself, he really wanted to celebrate properly, but the session had taken it out of him.

Gwen and Merlin helped Gwaine get upstairs and undressed.

“Just wake us if you need anything, ok?” Gwen asked, running her hand over Gwaine’s forehead.

“I’m not ill, you know,” Gwaine huffed, feeling a bit ridiculous now. He’d been pierced more than enough times, he didn’t need mother-henning. Gwen just shook her head, smiling.

“Go to sleep,” she said, lying next to him. Merlin was at his other side, hand warm on Gwaine’s hip.

~~~

The next day Gwaine woke up feeling fully rested. He opened his eyes to see Merlin next to him, phone in hand. Gwaine shifted a bit, and Merlin looked at him.

“Morning, you,” he said, softly.

“Morning,” Gwaine replied. “Time is it?”

“Nine. Gwen and I made the executive decision to not open the shop today, we had no appointments anyway,” Merlin said.

“Cool,” Gwaine replied. “Where is Gwen?”

“Toilet,” Merlin said, putting the phone back on the bedside table. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine, stiff, but fine.”

Merlin nodded, pulling the sheets down, “Let’s have a look at you.”

Gwaine allowed Merlin to fuss over him a bit.

“You’re fine, swelling’s gone down, doesn’t look red,” Merlin said. “I’ll change the balls so we can put rings on it today. Then we can get you laced up properly.”

“Best birthday,” Gwaine said again, excitement stirring in the pit of his stomach. Gwen returned, climbing back into bed.

“Morning,” she said, kissing Gwaine.

“Morning,” he replied, burying his face in her hair.

~~~

They eventually got out of bed, and had a lazy breakfast in front of the tv. Gwaine waited for as long as he could, before his impatience got the better of him. He fidgeted, occasionally reaching behind him to brush a hand over a piercing, grinning.

“I think Gwaine’s getting impatient,” Gwen pointed out, nudging Merlin.

“When isn’t Gwaine impatient?” Merlin asked.

“Like you two don’t want it either,” Gwaine said.

“He has a point. Go get your stuff, Merlin,” Gwen said.

“You two need to come down too, you know,” Merlin said.

“Couldn’t we add the rings in the bedroom?” Gwen asked.

Merlin blinked. “I suppose. I mean, I wouldn’t formally advise it, but as we’re not touching the piercing itself, just the attachments,” he trailed off. “I’d still want a first aid kit, just in case.”

“Obviously,” Gwen said. “What do you think Gwaine?”

“I’ll always agree to be closer to the bedroom,” Gwaine said with a leer. Gwen just laughed at him, and Merlin shook his head.

“I love you, you lech,” Merlin said. “I’ll go get my stuff, you two go get comfy.” Merlin stood up and stretched, collecting the plates and mugs. He put them in the kitchen sink and then headed downstairs.

“Will do,” Gwen said. They headed to the bedroom, Gwaine giddy with excitement.

“I love you,” he murmured, pulling Gwen into a kiss.

“Love you, too,” Gwen replied.

Gwaine pulled off her shirt, nuzzling at her neck. Gwen squirmed under his hands, slipping hers under his shirt.

They pulled apart as Merlin walked through the door.

“Where do you want me, Merlin?”

“Sit on the bed, please.”

Gwaine knelt on the bed, hands on his knees. Merlin pulled on some latex gloves, and Gwaine was starting to get a Pavlovian response to Merlin pulling on gloves – his arousal dialled up a notch, dick starting to fill and twitch. He set to work, attaching rings to Gwaine’s piercings. It was an odd feeling – Gwaine couldn’t feel it directly, but he could feel the screwing of the rings travel through the piercings, and he had to suppress a shudder.

“Right, all good,” Merlin said. “Gwen?”

Gwen picked up the length of ribbon, and started to lace Gwaine up. There was less tugging, which was a bit disappointing, but the knowledge was still there, as was the feeling of the ribbon against his skin.

“I have an idea,” Gwen said, quietly.

“What?” Gwaine asked, wondering why she was being so hesitant. She grabbed one of his wrists.

“Bring your hand back here,” she said. Gwaine obliged. “And the other one.”

Gwaine started to put the pieces together when she crossed his wrists at the base of his spine. He gasped, knocked speechless by how much he wanted it needed it.

“Oh,” Merlin said, softly.

“Do you see?” Gwen asked.

“Do it,” Gwaine said. “Do it.”

Gwen gasped softly, but lifted his wrists slightly, tying them with the ribbon. The knot wasn’t tight, but Gwaine knew he couldn’t pull, because he would do some damage. The silk was soft against the skin of his wrists, the ends draping over his hands, and he tangled his fingers in them. He waited, wondering what he looked like. He was almost afraid to look at Merlin and Gwen.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathed, breaking the heavy silence. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Gwen made a broken noise and came around to sit in front of Gwaine, pulling at his hair so she could kiss him, wet and messy. Gwaine groaned and kissed her back, having to fight to keep his balance.

Gwen took his shoulders, and helped him shift up the bed and lie down on his front. She sat against the headboard and pillowed Gwaine’s head on her thigh.

“Is this ok?” she asked, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Yes,” Gwaine replied.

“Gwaine,” Merlin said, running his hands up the inside of his thighs. “Gwaine, I want to fuck you, can I?”

“Yes, yes,” Gwaine said, cock twitching against the sheets under him.

Merlin spread Gwaine’s legs, trailing to his arse, finding the hole there and thumbing at it. Gwaine moaned, mouthing at the warm skin of Gwen’s thigh.

The click of the cap of lube was loud in the room, and Gwaine gasped as Merlin’s hot cock pushed at his hole. The long slow slide of Merlin entering him was painful at first, the stretch uncomfortable until it wasn’t, until Gwaine wanted to push back against Merlin.

Merlin groaned as he bottomed out. Gwaine could feel Merlin’s stomach against his hands, the tenseness there as Merlin held himself still for a moment.

Merlin started to move his hips, swearing softly as he slid in and out. He kept his movements careful, and Gwaine was overwhelmed by his carefulness. He could hear Gwen gasp, and he shifted his head to look up. Her fingers were circling her clit, spreading the wetness there. Gwaine swallowed hard, feeling the tensing of her thigh under his face.

Merlin thrust harder, jolting Gwaine a little, making his cock rub against the sheets, sending a shock up his spine. He wanted to move, wanted to touch, and feel, but he was bound, relying on Merlin for pleasure and Gwen for support, and it was overwhelming. He could feel his cock head dragging against the sheet, catching against the moisture now there.

“Gwaine, shit, Gwaine,” Merlin gasped, shuddering behind him. He thrust deeply, coming inside Gwaine.

Merlin pulled out, gently, placing shaky kisses along Gwaine’s side.

“You’re incredible, so good, Gwaine,” Merlin murmured, coming up to lie close to Gwaine, roll him over a little bit. Merlin crawled up the bed a little more, moving Gwen’s fingers and lapping at her clit, making her cry out and shudder. Gwaine groaned, frustrated and so so aroused. He wanted desperately to come.

Gwen pushed two fingers into Gwaine’s mouth and he sucked the taste of her off them, while Merlin wrapped a hand around Gwaine’s straining erection. Gwaine came instantly, the tight circle of Merlin’s fingers taking him over the edge. He panted into Gwen’s thigh, muscles in his back and stomach relaxing.

Gwaine closed his eyes, just for a moment, enjoying the haze that fell over him. He could hear the others breath calm down, in line with his own, and he knew he should move, that this wasn’t the most comfortable position, but the few centimetres it would take to move off Gwen’s leg and onto a pillow may as well have been a marathon for the effort it would take him.

~~~

Gwaine wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when he blinked his eyes open. His neck and shoulders were sore, and he wanted to move his arms.

He grunted and moved his head, and Gwen leaned forward, smiling at him.

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“A little stiff,” Gwaine said, shifting to look at Merlin, who was curled up by Gwaine’s legs still fast asleep.

“I didn’t want to wake you, but I think now is a good time to untie you,” Gwen said, supporting Gwaine’s head as she slipped off the bed and stretched. She walked around to Gwaine’s back and deftly undid the knot, allowing Gwaine to slowly move his arms. Gwaine groaned as he did, muscles complaining at him. Gwen finished unlacing the ribbon, putting it on the bedside table.

Merlin groaned and blinked his eyes open.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Gwen said, ruffling his hair.

“How long was I asleep?” Merlin asked, sitting up.

“Don’t think we were out for long,” Gwaine said, sitting up. He stretched his arms carefully over his head, groaning at how good the ache was.

“We should probably shower,” Gwen said. They took turns in the small shower, washing quickly, before the hot water ran out.

Later that evening, Gwaine sat on Merlin’s work chair, head bowed, as Gwen and Merlin took turns taking photos of him. The best one took pride of place on the website, front and centre.  



End file.
